


The McCall Pack Adds an Elemental

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elemental Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, brother reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Scott McCall x Brother Elemental Reader. I'll basically be following the series with the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is about a year younger than Scott

_BEEP BEEEP BEE-_

You smacked your hand against your phone to shut off the foul 6 AM alarm. You so desperately wanted to just go back to sleep. However, you looked back at your phone, momentarily blinded by the brightness and saw that you had about thirty seconds before your big brother Scott was gonna do one of two- maybe three things: 1) drop a pan or something loud, 2) barge in and be loud like the big bro he is or 3) he may have decided to do nothing. In an attempt to avoid the first two options, you quickly grabbed stuff for a shower and made a beeline for your bathroom.

You managed to get through the morning with minimal problems and arrived at school with Scott and Stiles. The three of you walked in, still talking about how to handle the unknown alpha that had bitten Scott and yourself. Unlike Scott, who simply turned into a werewolf; you became something else along with a wolf.

You were as Deaton had put it, an elemental. This took not only you but Scott and Stiles by surprise. Consequently, this resulted in you doing mountains of research on the lore of elementals, similar to the level that Stiles had done when Scott was bitten. It had been a month and a half since the day Stiles woke up Scott by jumping out of the tree, pulling your brother to Beacon Hills preserve in the middle of the night.

**_Flashback 1.5  months ago_ **

It was a little late at night when you were woken from the peaceful grasp of sleep by what sounded like a shout from outside the house. You got out of bed, grabbing the leftover piece of metal from a broken lacrosse stick as a weapon and proceeded outside your window to right above your brother and the tree by the house, where a rustling noise was radiating. Committing wholeheartedly, you launched yourself off the roof and into the tree. You and the mystery person out of the tree along with you.

Lo and behold… it was Stiles Stilinski, your brothers best friend. Speaking of Stiles, the son of the sheriff was lying on the ground, while you landed, or rather crashed a few feet to the left of him, both of you writhing in pain (Stiles more so than yourself).

Once the two of you got back on your feet, Scott tried to talk you out of going because it was “too dangerous”, which only ended with you snagging a seat in Stiles’ jeep. 

Flash forward to Scott and yourself walking/ chasing Stiles through the woods. Then you all stopped dead in your tracks as the shine of police floodlights shone in your peripheral. You slowly began to back away from the lights when something pale, that contrasts against the dark of the forest, caught your eye. Grabbing Scott’s hand, you walked back from Stiles and the cops towards the mysterious object.

“What’s going on y/n?” Scott asked, his hand still held hostage by you. You stopped and got a good look. It was then that a herd of deer flew out of the woods, knocking both of your inhalers from your hands. “are you okay, y/n?” Scott looked you over, thankful that you weren’t hurt. You’re attention, though, was far from whether or not you were injured, you were more concerned with some strange creature across the way.

“Scott… run..” Your voice barely above a whisper.

Scott could feel your grip on his hand tighten and tremble. He followed your gaze and saw the creature. It launched itself across and the two of you ran as fast as possible, flailing at first. Soon you lost Scott and stopped to look for him, adrenaline coursing through you…

Then a sharp pain radiated from your side as the creature's teeth pierced your flesh. Then everything went dark.

**_End Flashback_ **

Jump back to now. Turns out Stiles was right and Scott was a werewolf. You on the other hand, were an amalgam of werewolf and elemental. You had the enhanced sense of smell and hearing of the wolf, but that was it, as far as you knew. The elemental side of yourself was still a rather large mystery. You still didn’t know which element or elements you controlled. 

 _Oh well…_  You thought.  _Guess I’ll figure it out along the way._

—————————————————————


	2. Mini Quake?

The school day dragged on abysmally slow, culminating in Mr. Harris’ biology class, AKA the class taught by the teacher who seems to have made it his raison d’etre to be an asswipe. Thankfully for you, bio was a piece of cake; so Harris left you alone. Scott and Stiles on the other hand, seemed to take the brunt of his torture. You sat back in the desk, half listening to the lecture, your mind looking at the basically nonexistent pile of clues as to who had bitten you and Scott, turning him and awakening the power that had lain dormant inside of you.

This continued, only interrupted by the occasional question from said asswipe. “Come on… Only thirty more seconds.” You mumbled under your breath, foot tapping impatiently. The more you tapped your foot, you seemed to feel your entire body slowly shake. At least that was what you thought until you heard about three beakers smash to the ground from the tables next to you. This made you snap your head up, foot stop and lock eyes with Danny, your lab partner.

“ What happened?” You asked.

“You didn’t feel that at all, Y/N? The whole room started shaking, everyone thought it was like a small earthquake or something. Are you okay?” Danny snapped his fingers in front of your face, pulling you yet again out of your brain.  “You looked like you were spacing out on me.”

“No, I didn’t feel anything.” You replied, grabbing your backpack. “Sorry to cut this conversation short, Danny. But, I gotta go! STILES!! SCOTT let’s go! We’re burning daylight!” With that, the three of you bolted from the room towards Stiles’ jeep and your bikes. You hoped that the two of them wouldn’t ask you about the freaky room shaking thing… _Even with Deaton’s help and the mountains of research I’ve been doing, I’m still no closer to figuring out what kind of elemental I am._  Then you thought back to minutes earlier, remembering that you had been tapping your foot like a rabbit that was given an energy drink, when the shaking had apparently started. 

 _No way… I couldn’t have… Nah.._  “That’s impossible!” You said, not realizing it was aloud. Your brother and best friend looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“What’s impossible?” They said simultaneously.

“Oh nothing! Just thinking about a theory for a video game. That’s all” You laughed it off placing your hand behind your head, hoping and praying to god that Scott wouldn’t notice your possibly rising heartbeat. “So, what was all that talk about the shaking, earlier? You two have any ideas on what caused it?”

You mentally slapped the crap outta yourself.  _Nice going moron! You literally brought the thing you wanted to avoid talking about!!_

“Well…, I think it was caused by you, Y/N. Cause according to Deaton, you’re part wolf and part elemental. And we never did figure out which type you were.” Scott clapped his hand n your back with his signature smirk.

“And I watched you. The shaking started when your foot started tapping and steadily got worse the more and faster you kept tapping. The shaking then stopped when the beakers hit the ground, getting your attention. Logical jump. The next question is how far can your powers go? and what can you do now?” Stiles continued to rattle off question after question. You turned to your big brother, shooting him a questioning look that seemed to ask, “How do we  get him to stop?”

Scott gestured to the blue jeep, keys still hanging in the ignition. Stiles was still absorbed in his running list of questions, he gave no mind to your form slipping behind the wheel of the truck, a mischievous smile on your face, as you slammed your hand on the jeeps horn. Your chest shook with immense laughter when Stiles was so startled, he crumpled to the ground of the parking lot.

Later that night, you were sitting in the center of your bed, once again, surrounded by at least half a dozen books on elemental lore. Thankfully, due to the “incident” earlier in the day, you had reduced the mountain of books on your bed down to those with substantial information on earthen elementals and their abilities. The sound of turning pages filled the silence of the room and your mind, not noticing Scott walking in with a plate of food, taking a seat next to you.

“You look like you’ve been busy… How long have you been researching this, Y/N?”

“If by “this” you mean the elemental part of me- then almost two months. If you mean specifically earth elementals and their lore…” You looked down at the watch on your wrist. “Apparently almost six hours. And before you go all big bro on me. I did my academic stuff first. So, it’s really been about five-and-a-half hours on elemental research.”

 Scott removed the book from your hands, replacing it with the plate of food he’d brought with him. You gave your big brother a wide smile, wondering how you would’ve survived without him. He was your big brother; the one who helped find a just as intense love for lacrosse. The one who took care of you when dad had left and when mom started to pick up shifts at the hospital and had also managed to talk Deaton into a job at the animal clinic, while you waited to hear back from the hospital about a potential job. Long story short, Scott was the best brother you could’ve asked for.

“Did you find anything new out?” Scott, placed his hand on your shoulder. You started to tell Scott about your findings, including the apparent giant list of abilities you may or may not acquire. Scott listened to you, occasionally asking a question here and there.

“We should test out those powers to see if you have them.”

“I don’t know Scott, is that such a good idea with everything that’s happening? We still don’t know where the hell Peter has disappeared, Derek is of little to no help, and the full moon is coming up… So, again I ask do we really want to test that?”

“Which is why we should test them. If you can get a better hold of them, then maybe we can defend ourselves better. Don’t you think?”

Before you could answer that the doorbell rang, followed by your mother shouting for one of you two to get the door. You both decided to get up because at least for you, something felt off. The cause for that feeling was revealed when Scott opened the door to reveal none other than Peter Hale, manic uncle to the Sour Wolf himself, Derek and the man who turned you and Scott into the creatures you are now (well, half in your case).

You could feel waves of the need to protect and just pure anger. You knew without a doubt that your eyes had shifted to the same golden yellow Scott’s would. Scott and Peter’s conversation faded out as you tried to clam your heartbeat and not attack Peter. You kept breathing and breathing, you only zoned back in when the door shut.

“Wait… what just happened? I wasn’t listening…”

Scott just stared at you. “What? I was too busy trying not to attack the psychopath currently on a date with mom!” You yelled. This time Scott looked shocked and his mouth fell open.

“Y/N… look at your arm.”

“What? What about my- HOLY CRAP!” The two of you stared at your arm, the usually tan flesh replaced with a black, shiny stone. You just stared at it again, amazed that your arm didn’t feel like it weighed a ton. But you were also shocked by how easily the arm and hand moved, moving as if your hand was normal.

“This. Is. AMAZEBALLS!!! Scott do you know what this is?!” You exclaimed, swinging your stone covered arm wildly, sending three sharp black knives towards Scott, who ducked thanks to his wolf reflexes. “Whoops! Sorry, Scott. Anyway, this is one of the abilities I read about: Crystal Manipulation or Crystallokinesis. This is Badass!! So what are you gonna do about the winter formal? Grow a pair and ask out Argent?”


End file.
